


Room 153

by SanSese



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, nurse Benvolio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: As a trainee nurse, Benvolio gets to watch a lot. He sees a lot of people wandering the halls of the hospital.  Their faces all tell different stories, some are happy, others are not. He notices some come back, and others leave to never return. There's one constant in his job though: The mysterious young man and the little boy he always brings along.





	Room 153

It's 4 'o clock in the afternoon when Benvolio walks down the hall of the second wing, one hand occupied by a Styrofoam cup of coffee. He hopes he's not too late, and smiles when he sees the reason of his newly acquired routine. The cute young man is standing in the hallway, blond hair cascading in curls on his shoulders. A little boy holds his hand, big eyes staring at the door they will be passing through in a few moments. They come visit the patient in room 153 every day at exactly 4:10 pm, Benvolio noted. The trainee nurse doesn't know who is in that room, as the second wing is not a part of his given circuit. But he can guess, looking at the kid, that it must be close family, a sibling or his mother perhaps. Maybe the young man is the big brother? He can't possibly be the father of the kid, he's too young for that. Come to think of it, brothers seem to be strange too. They don't look alike at all. The kid has dark brown hair. Maybe a reconstituted family? Benvolio blinks, realizing the two were already gone. Oh well, they'll be back tomorrow. Benvolio too.

-

This time, Benvolio is running late. He couldn't get his break at exactly 4 pm, and he's now running - fast walking, really- down the second wing, his coffee forgotten. When he stops in front of room 153, he sighs. They're already inside. Benvolio leans against the wall, trying to get his breath and heart rate back to normal. He almost has an heart attack when he hears a voice next to him.

"In a hurry, doc?"

Twinkling eyes and a smirk greet him, property of the young man Benvolio was so desperate to see again, even from afar. But now this very face was real close -too close- to him. 

"I'm not a doctor, just a trainee nurse."

Benvolio stammers. Why is the guy waiting in the hall? Shouldn't he be in the room with the kid? And why does he look so devilishly handsome in just a t shirt and jeans? Benvolio needs answers.

"Ah, doesn't matter. You were waiting for someone?"

The cute guy lifts an eyebrow while asking, a knowing glance in his eyes. Benvolio blushes. Is it possible to feel this hot and this cold at the same time? He knows that this guy knows, and now this guy will think he's a stalker, because Benvolio has no valid reason to even be here. He takes his pager out of his pocket, staring at it in the hope the little light will go off. No such luck.

"I...-ah, fuck it- happened to walk past you three days ago, and I was intrigued? I mean, you're very attractive, and I know the hospital is not really the ideal place to get to know people, and now you must be thinking that I'm a creep scouting out patients in the halls and" The guy laughs.

"Hey, slow down! I'm not accusing of anything. To be honest, I could be guilty of the same thing." 

The guy winks, his grin even bigger as he notices Benvolio blushing even more. What? Does that mean that this guy was waiting for him?

"But the kid?"

The guy rolls his eyes. 

"Yeah, Romeo. He's there to see Rosaline, his crush. Well, I don't know exactly how you love someone at that age, but he swears he will marry her when they get older." He shakes his head. 

"He managed to trick me into coming here with him, as I'm sometimes his baby-sitter. Didn't want to go the first time, but then a certain someone changed my mind. I don't want to miss my favorite trainee nurse walking casually down the hall stealing glances when he thinks I'm not looking."

Benvolio is sure his face is completely crimson by now. Did he just say favorite? 

"I don't even know your name?"

He doesn't even feel guilty anymore. The hot guy was interested!

"I guess you should ask for my name again tomorrow. I'm sure you know the place and time." 

The blond then leaves a surprised Benvolio behind, leading the kid that had just left the room towards the exit. Oh boy, did he know.

**Author's Note:**

> two cute little stalkers ahem.


End file.
